


3boys Sandy/Election fill-in

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2012 United States Election, Hurricane Sandy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were going to be in a hurricane in 2012, it would have happened when they were in Pensacola Beach... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3boys Sandy/Election fill-in

**Author's Note:**

> **Editing/Betaing:** Much thanks to our Jersey Girls, bicrim  & scarletjedi for looking over it and checking it against their own Sandy experiences.
> 
>  **Authors’ Notes:** This fic was born from discussion with bicrim, who wanted to know how our boys weathered the storm. bevoboy98 hit the $25 bid on our FandomAid auction offering, so if you enjoy it, please thank him! It does somewhat joss the end of "Aim to Misbehave" from the 31 Days fic cycle, though much less than you might think. There was a time period left unwritten in 31 Days where most of Sandy and the election both neatly slotted in. While neither of us live in the affected area, we did follow what was happening to our friends and made every effort to make this as accurate as possible. Any errors in recounting of timetables or damage are solely ours.

“Are you going to hit up Zabar’s when you leave here?” Elaine asks Noah as he gets ready to leave on Sunday afternoon. All Noah’s really thinking about is a nap, since they got maybe two and a half hours of sleep the night before, but he frowns at Elaine. 

“What?”

“Haven’t you been watching the news? The weather? Anything?”

“No,” Noah admits. “What’s going on?”

“Hurricane.”

“We’re in New York,” Noah protests. If he was going to be in a hurricane this year, it would have been over the summer, down on the Gulf. Hurricanes don’t come this far up the East Coast, except every once in a while, he’s pretty sure—and he’s almost equally sure that happened just a year ago.

“Tell Sandy that,” Elaine says with a roll of her eyes. “I’d go stock up on non-perishable food, if I were you. Maybe some batteries. And keep all your electronics charged!”

“Yeah, okay,” Noah agrees, and maybe Elaine’s right, so he stops at the corner and looks at the weather on his phone. There is a big-ass hurricane headed near New York, with all kind of flooding predicted, and Noah makes a face before joining the biggest crowd he’s ever seen at Zabar’s. He hits Trader Joe’s afterwards for the stuff Zabar’s was out of, shaking his head, and then heads home. 

“Oh, there you are,” Kurt says. “You—”

“Did you hear about some hurricane?” Noah interrupts him. “It’s supposed to flood and shit.”

“No,” Kurt admits. “I heard someone talking about the weather at work but I thought maybe they thought it was going to snow early?”

“Nah, Elaine told me. Hurricane Sandy. Coming this way apparently.”

“That’s so odd.” Kurt frowns. “So you bought out Zabar’s and Trader Joe’s?” 

“Yeah, me and everyone else in the Upper West Side, apparently,” Noah says. “I tried to get stuff that didn’t have to be cooked _or_ refrigerated, since they said the power might go out.”

“Right,” Kurt nods, getting up from the futon to help put the food away. “I suppose everything needs to stay plugged in today and tomorrow, then.”

“Yeah, that’s what Elaine said they were recommending.” Noah shrugs. “How’d we miss the warnings about this?”

“Too busy watching a football game and celebrating Halloween, I guess,” Kurt says wryly. 

Emails come through an hour later, telling them that both Marymount Manhattan and the entirety of the New School are closed on Monday, so they stop doing homework and start trying to figure out what other preparations they need to do. 

“I’ll go do all of our laundry,” Kurt decides. “And, hmm. I have no idea, actually.” Kurt laughs and leans against Noah. “This was not an experience I expected to have in New York.”

Noah tugs Kurt closer as they sit on the futon. “No, definitely not.”

They wake up on Monday morning with fully charged electronics, plenty of non-perishable food, clean laundry, and absolutely nothing to do. They leave everything, even their phones, plugged in, and turn on the television, watching the mayor give out evacuation orders. 

It’s mid-afternoon when Kurt’s phone starts to play Finn’s ringtone, and Kurt unplugs it, answering it and placing it on speaker. 

“Hi, Finn,” Kurt says.

“You guys!” Finn says, sounding a little panicked. “I think maybe you should get on a plane and fly to Madison or something.”

“I think it’s a little late for planes,” Kurt answers. “They’re not going to fly much longer. We’re fine. We’re not in a flood zone or anything.”

“And we have every non-perishable food item you can imagine,” Noah adds, then laughs. “And clean laundry.”

“What about the wind, though? The wind could blow your building down!”

Noah starts to wonder why Finn would think that, then remembers that Finn’s not actually seen their building. “We’re the shortest building on the block. We probably won’t feel that much, really. It’ll just be a pain if the power goes out.”

“If it does go out, we’ll text you and let you know, and try to conserve the batteries on our phones and the iPads, though,” Kurt adds.

“Ok,” Finn says. “I’m just really worried about you guys. Promise you’ll let me know if anything bad happens?”

“We will,” Kurt assures him. “It’s a bit odd, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t know hurricanes could hit cities! I thought they only hit beaches and hotels, and towns on islands or whatever,” Finn says. 

“New Orleans,” Noah points out. 

“But that’s the south. It hurricanes there all the time,” Finn argues. “And they don’t have skyscrapers or anything, I don’t think.”

“They do have the Superdome, though,” Noah says. “I don’t know, global warming or something.”

“They have skyscrapers in New Orleans, Finn,” Kurt says, sounding amused. “Hurricanes can hit cities. It is unusual for them to hit this far north, though.”

“Well I’m worried about you guys,” Finn repeats. “If hurricanes are gonna be a _thing_ , maybe you should pick another city. Chicago’s got theatres, right?”

“So does Branson, Missouri, but I think we’ll avoid moving there,” Kurt says dryly. “We’re fine, really. We’ll be fine. We’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Ok. Check in!”

“We will,” Noah says, and there’s an awkward, too-long silence before he continues. “Bye.”

“Bye, Finn,” Kurt echoes.

“Bye, you guys,” Finn says, then ends the call. 

Kurt plugs his phone back in, picking up one of the throws on the back of the futon and wrapping it around him as he sits. “It’s ridiculous, but I already feel colder.”

“Yeah.” Noah puts his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. “We should cook dinner tonight, everything warm, just in case.”

“Good point.” Kurt smirks a little. “And we can keep each other warm if necessary.”

“No need to wait for the power to go out for that to happen, you know,” Noah says with a grin, brushing his lips against Kurt’s. 

“That is a fantastic point,” Kurt says with a small laugh, his hands pushing under Noah’s t-shirt. “I can’t believe we made it this far into the day with clothes on, actually.”

“Stranger things have happened,” Noah says. “But not many.” He lifts his hands up, letting Kurt pull his shirt off, then tugs at the bottom of Kurt’s. They undress quickly, their clothes dropped into the floor, and Kurt pulls another throw over, putting it over them. 

Kurt picks up one of the bottles of lube, coating two fingers and pressing them into Noah. “One day, we’re going to look back at ourselves and wonder how we managed to have sex so often.”

Noah grins, pushing back against Kurt’s fingers. “Yeah, when we’re sixty or something. And then we’ll just convince some doctor to give us the latest version of viagra and get back to it.”

“Us? You, you mean,” Kurt says with a grin, pulling away and coating himself before nudging Noah onto his side. He slides in slowly, one hand on Noah’s hip, then pausing. 

“Could be you, old man,” Noah teases. “Those extra ten days could make all the difference, you know.” 

“Yes, my extra life experience,” Kurt says, moving again. “Devastating effects thereof.”

“I’m not complaining,” Noah assures him as Kurt slides the hand off Noah’s hip and around his cock, pumping it steadily. 

“No,” Kurt agrees. “I don’t imagine that you are.” He starts to thrust faster, but still without much force, and Noah closes his eyes, moving his arm behind him to rest his hand on Kurt’s skin. He’s sure the hurricane will be awful, but for the moment, he’s enjoying the enforced time at home, Kurt inside him, Kurt’s hand around him, and Kurt’s lips on the back of his neck. 

There’s no reason to hurry, so they don’t, the television volume low in the background, Kurt moving faster and then slowing again, his hand on Noah’s cock changing speed as well. “Blue eyes,” Noah whines when Kurt pushes in a little harder, his hand tightening.

“Yes, baby?” Kurt says lightly. 

“Fuck, please,” Noah asks, and like that’s all Kurt was waiting for, he starts moving faster, pushing in completely with each stroke, and Noah barely gets his body to cooperate with the new rhythm before he can feel himself coming hard, Kurt filling him just seconds later. 

Kurt pulls the throws back over them without moving much, still mostly inside Noah, and they lie there just like that for at least ten minutes, until the phone rings again, this time Noah’s. 

Noah groans as Kurt pulls away, then he rolls off the futon to claim his phone and look at the caller ID. Rachel. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Noah. How are you and Kurt faring in preparations for this vicious storm?”

“Uh.” Noah looks back at Kurt and grins. “We’re doing great. You?”

“I just wanted to let you know that one of my good friends has graciously offered to let me stay at her parents’ home in Yonkers throughout the duration of the storm and any lingering after-effects,” Rachel continues. “I hope you have a similar ability to get away if necessary.”

“Nah. We’re only on the third floor and we’ve got food,” Noah answers.

“Oh, that’s excellent!” Rachel says. “Yes, my dorm room is quite high—I can definitely feel the winds.”

“You’ve not left yet?” Noah asks. 

“No, they were going to drive down soon,” Rachel says. “I’m sure there’s just a delay from the rain that’s already on the road.”

Noah frowns and raises an eyebrow at Kurt, who’s clearly figured out who is on the line, and Kurt nods. “Well, if you don’t make it to Yonkers, let us know,” Noah says. 

“Oh, thank you, Noah, that’s lovely,” Rachel says. “I don’t think it’ll be an issue, but it’s so good to know I’ve got options. Try to post on Facebook that you two are weathering the storm just fine.” She giggles. “I’m sure we’ll make it through quite well, though.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Noah agrees. “Stay safe, Rachel.”

“You too! And tell Kurt hello! Bye!”

“Bye.” Noah shakes his head and plugs his phone back in. “That girl’s a little crazy.”

“Just a bit,” Kurt agrees. “Dinnertime?”

“Why not?”

 

Burt calls about five minutes before dinner’s ready, and Kurt talks to him right up until the timer goes off, assuring Burt that yes, they have bottled water, and yes, they have plenty of non-perishable food, and yes, they’re keeping their phones and iPads charged. Dinner’s probably the biggest meal they’ve bothered to cook since they got to New York, and after they clean up the dishes, it hits Noah that probably, they should shower before shit gets real. 

Kitchen clean, bathroom clean, and both of them clean, they spend the ten minutes necessary cleaning the main room, just in case someone, Rachel or not, does need to crash there. They turn the volume back up on the television and watch the news coverage as they talk about the storm surge coinciding with high tide. 

“I’m suddenly very glad we don’t live in Lower Manhattan,” Kurt murmurs.

“Yeah, me too,” Noah agrees. They watch the water rise quickly, and Noah’s phone rings with Allison’s ringtone. 

“Noah?”

“Yeah, you okay?”

“They’re talking about these streets flooding, and our power just went out,” Allison says instead of answering. “If Ben and I can get up there?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Noah answers. “You have a full battery on your phone?”

“We both do. Ben’s going to turn his off, though, in case it takes awhile.”

“Got it. Keep us posted.”

“We will. Thanks, Noah.” She ends the call abruptly and Noah plugs his phone in again. 

“They lost power?”

“Yeah. They’re talking about it flooding as far up as the dorms, apparently.”

“God.” Kurt shakes his head. “This is like a bad disaster movie.” As he finishes speaking, his phone starts to ring with Finn’s ring tone, and Kurt unplugs it before answering.

“Hey,” Noah says as soon as Kurt hits speaker.

“Are you guys ok?” Finn asks. 

“We’re fine,” Kurt answers. “The flooding and everything is south of here.”

“But you’re sure everything’s safe in your building?”

“Power’s still on, water’s still flowing. We even still have cable,” Noah says. “Allison and Ben are trying to get up here, though.”

“Honestly, we can hear the wind and the rain, but otherwise, there’s not a lot going on here,” Kurt says.

“It looks pretty bad on the news,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to be the Weather Channel guy,” Noah agrees. “He needs to move out of that area before the storm surges him.”

“The power’s out in most of Lower Manhattan, from what we can tell,” Kurt explains. “But here, no. Just that ridiculous crane in Midtown.”

“Is it going to crush anybody to death, do you think?” Finn asks.

“They evacuated the area,” Kurt says. “So even if it does fall, it won’t have anyone around to crush.”

“Is it okay that it amuses me?” Noah asks. “All those billionaires won’t have their super-special address as fast now.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, with a faint laugh. “Anyway, I just wanted to check on you. You guys keep warm and safe, ok?”

“We are,” Noah says. “We’ll let you know if that changes.”

“Oh! And if the power does go out, can you pass along information to Dad?” Kurt says. “I don’t want to repeat myself and use up battery.”

“Sure, yeah. I’ll do that. Well...” There’s the long, awkward pause again. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Kurt says softly.

Noah nods a little to himself. “Yeah, later,” he says just before Kurt ends the call, the two of them falling silent as they watch the storm’s progress. 

Allison calls them three more times as she and Ben make their way northward. They find a cab once they get closer to Central Park, and about an hour and a half after she first called, there’s a knock on the door. 

“I didn’t sign up for hurricanes,” Ben announces.

“Neither did I!” Allison’s quick to add. “You guys. It’s crazy out there! The residence halls on the east side were flooding, I heard someone say.” 

“I can believe it,” Kurt nods. “Come in. I knocked on a few doors and got an air mattress, so one of you can have it and the other the futon. I highly suggest a warm shower while the power and water are still functional, just in case.”

“Ohh, you two are actually gods,” Allison says, setting down a duffel bag and then her backpack against the wall. “Ben, if you don’t care, I’ll go first.”

“Go ahead,” Ben agrees, putting his own small suitcase and backpack down. Allison disappears down the hall, Ben sits in the floor watching the news, and Noah and Kurt decide to cook more food. Kurt checks in with Zachary and V2, who still have power in their dorms, and by ten-thirty, everyone’s in a bed, well-fed and warm, the television still repeating the same messages. 

“We don’t have school tomorrow already,” Allison says sleepily from the futon below. “But I bet we don’t Wednesday either.”

“No,” Kurt agrees, staring at whatever’s on the screen. Noah’s stopped looking, just curled up behind Kurt as soon as Ben turned out the lights and he could take his sweatpants off. “Maybe not all week.”

“This is really fucking weird,” Noah mumbles against Kurt’s neck.

Kurt turns over with a muffled giggle. “Yeah, I didn’t anticipate a sleepover as part of my college experience,” he whispers.

“Probably shouldn’t fuck with Allison underneath here.”

“I heard that!” Allison says. “Just wait until we’re asleep at least.”

“That takes all the fun out of it,” Kurt says with a sigh. “Don’t worry, Allison. I think we’re just emotionally exhausted.”

 

Emotionally exhausted is a good phrase for the next morning, Noah realizes almost immediately. They switch from the Weather Channel to a local station, and Allison starts to cry when they show the fire out in Queens. The pictures from New Jersey and the rest of the city are hard to swallow, too. 

“You were right,” Noah says to Kurt as they scramble eggs. 

“What?”

“I don’t think we’ll have class all week.”

“No, I don’t see how we can,” Allison says, emerging from the bathroom. “I’m going to call my parents and see how they are.” She walks into the main room while they keep cooking, and Ben takes her place in the bathroom. 

“This is crazy,” Kurt says, looking through to the television. “I don’t have a paradigm for this.”

“No, I don’t either,” Noah agrees. They fold out the table as big as they can make it go, and unfold the chairs, fixing the plates as Allison walks back in. 

“It’s so bad,” she says sadly. “Mom said they can’t leave the neighborhood because of trees down, our neighbor has a tree on their house, and all the houses near the river flooded.”

“Damn.” Ben has looked perpetually surprised since they arrived the night before, and he frowns. “I just didn’t know this could happen here.”

“No one did,” Noah says. “It never had before, not like this.”

“Can’t say that anymore,” Allison says sadly. “I know you three never went down the shore in Jersey, but it was so pretty. And those pictures of Queens, and Lower Manhattan, and...” she trails off. “This just isn’t okay.”

“No,” Kurt agrees. “It’s not.”

After breakfast, Allison and Ben both get out their laptops, and Noah nods towards their phones. “We should call Finn and let him know things are okay here.”

“Yes, good idea,” Kurt says, picking up his phone and pressing Finn’s name. The two of them stay in the kitchen so the speaker won’t have to compete with two laptops and the television. 

The phone rings only twice before Finn answers. “Hey, you guys! Is everybody doing ok?”

“We’ve still got power and everything,” Noah says. “Allison and Ben are here, no classes for at least another day or so.”

“There seems to have possibly been a few trees down near us, but nothing here,” Kurt adds.

“That’s good,” Finn says, sounding relieved. “So what happens now? Is stuff still really flooded?”

“They have to get the power back on in Lower Manhattan,” Kurt says, “and some parts of the city are pretty bad.” Kurt sighs. “There was a huge fire in Queens, and all of the neighborhoods on the water are in bad shape. Our neighborhood’s fine, but it’s going to be awhile before the city recovers.”

“Oh no! What’s everybody going to do?” Finn asks. “Do they just rebuild everything? How do you just... rebuild, like, _everything_?”

“Eventually, yeah,” Noah says. “For now, they’re just going to make sure everybody’s fed and has a place to sleep.”

“And then, well. It’s New York. It’s resilient. Everyone will do what needs to be done,” Kurt says. 

“Well, let me know what people need,” Finn says. “I can get the guys on the team to get some stuff together to send out there. We can send cheese.”

Kurt laughs for a second. “Okay. They’ll know that’s the Wisconsin contribution.”

“Check in with me tomorrow or something, ok?”

“We will,” Noah says, then there’s yet another awkward pause before he clears his throat. “Later, Finn.”

“Bye, you guys,” Finn says, and ends the call. Noah exchanges a look with Kurt before they plug their phones back in, almost a habit already, and grab their own laptops, sitting in the main room.

Allison pops up from her laptop around eleven, looking a little brighter. 

"Dad says to use the credit card and get groceries for all of us. He said it's my fee for lodging and a thank you besides, but I say it's an opportunity to get some great groceries."

Noah's lips twitch. "We can't totally take advantage of your dad."

"Zabar's, Noah Puckerman."

"You shouldn't tempt him like that," Kurt says with a grin. "Go on, baby. You and Allison should go raid the stores of the Upper West Side. I will interrogate Ben about the Pacific Northwest."

"I didn't study," Ben jokes. 

"Yes! Groceries, here we come," Allison insists. "Come on, Noah. Get your coat and let's brave the streets."

Shopping with Allison turns out to be an experience. They end up with more food than Noah expects to find, all courtesy of Allison's dad's credit card.

"This is great!" Allison says with a huge grin. "I can't believe there was so much food left."

"No, I thought it'd be empty." Noah shrugs. "Maybe they got more food in yesterday before the worst of it hit."

"Oh, maybe so," Allison agrees as they walk back. "Or I guess they could have picked up perishable food from some of the places without power? That makes more sense than it spoiling."

The rest of Tuesday passes in watching television, half-hearted attempt to work on school assignments, and more eating. It's not until Wednesday morning that Allison and Ben find out for sure that the dorm is still without power, so Noah and Kurt just offer for them to stay until Sunday night. 

"You can get your stuff after class on Monday, but it'd be rather silly to go back on Saturday or Sunday just to come back this way for class," Kurt says. 

"Okay, thanks," Allison says, staring into her duffel bag. "Tomorrow we're going to need to find some clean laundry."

"Ditto," Ben agrees. 

They fall into a pattern of sorts, even though the apartment definitely isn't made for four people to live in it long-term. Ben and Allison cook lunch, Noah and Kurt take care of breakfast and dinner, and everyone rotates through the bathroom. Kurt and Noah continue to call Finn each morning, reporting on the status of the neighborhood and the city. All four of them try to do what work they can for classes, which results in a strange mix of feeling behind in some classes and far ahead in others.

Noah starts to miss the way he and Kurt usually are, clothes discarded unless they're cooking or about to leave. It's not so much the sex—though, if he's honest, he misses that too—as it is the simple fact of touching. They pretend to wear sweatpants or pajamas to bed, taking them off as soon as it's dark and wrapping around each other, which helps, but it's not quite the same as they would normally be.

When the email comes across on Friday morning that they're opening the practice rooms in the Mannes building, Noah practically shoos Allison and Ben out the door, and he throws the lock as soon as the door closes behind them. 

"Thank god," Kurt breathes. 

"I know," Noah says, his voice muffled by his t-shirt going over his head. He kicks off his jeans and just watches Kurt. "I figure we have at least an hour."

"It'll have to be enough."

 

On Saturday, they set up Skype with Zachary, who’s apparently been holed up most of the week with V2, and the six of them talk for a couple of hours before they disconnect. Ben buys them all pizza on Saturday night, and they turn on the television news for the first time in a couple of days, eventually landing on some show about the election. 

“Maybe we should have still voted in Ohio this year,” Kurt muses.

“Local races, though,” Noah says. “No one we would have voted for in the local races in Ohio has a chance, not in Lima.”

Kurt sighs. “That’s true. There’s something refreshing about the candidates we have to choose from.”

“You two registered to vote in New York?” Allison says. “That’s so cool. Ooh, Election Night, we have to all get together to watch the results. Zachary and V2, too.”

“Maybe,” Noah says noncommittally, because really the last thing he wants to do, after the past week, is spend part of a Tuesday out watching election returns. He cares who wins, definitely, but they can find out in their own apartment. 

Sunday means they all go do another round of laundry, and Ben volunteers he and Allison to actually clean the apartment, which Noah and Kurt let them do. Allison orders take-out for dinner and everyone settles into their various beds like they’ve been doing for almost a week. Noah’s pretty sure the apartment’s going to feel pretty empty on Monday evening, and as it turns out, he’s right; it really does. Tuesday morning he appreciates the emptiness, though, and after they go to vote, they do beg off Allison’s pleas to meet up to watch the election results. 

The city’s still not back to normal; there’s too much to fix, too many people’s lives lost or their entire homes destroyed. Watching the news and then the results come in, though, gives Noah a little bit of hope, and when finally they _do_ call Ohio and the presidency, both he and Kurt cheer. 

“That’s beautiful,” Noah says about the map on the screen. “That’s really beautiful.”

“Yes, it is,” Kurt says, almost giddy, pulling out his phone. “Let’s see where Finn is.”

“Hey, you guys!” Finn says when he answers. “We won! And Wisconsin’s blue, did you see?”

“Yeah, we saw!” Noah says. “You out somewhere or in your dorm?” He can’t tell from the amount of noise behind Finn’s voice.

“Everything’s very blue,” Kurt says, laughing.

“I’m in my dorm. Syd’s here, though, and her roommate, and Jamie and The Doug, and some of the other guys, too,” Finn says. “There’s not enough room on the futon.”

“At least the futon’s level now,” Kurt says. “Allison kept bugging us to go out, but.”

“You watch all evening?” Noah asks.

“Most of it. We ate pizza, too. Oh, and Syd brought beer. I don’t know where she got it, but I didn’t ask.”

“Oh, we just ate the rest of the cheese from last week,” Noah says with a shrug. “No beer, sadly.”

“It’s true,” Kurt sighs. “No beer. Haven’t had any since we got here, except at parties.”

“It was good beer, too. _Wisconsin_ beer,” Finn says. “That makes it blue beer. Everything’s blue tonight!”

“How many blue beers have you had?” Kurt asks, grinning. 

“Sounds like at least a couple, K,” Noah says with a laugh. “Well, Finn?”

“Three? Maybe four,” Finn says. “They weren’t really blue, you guys. Just, uh. That word where it’s not like they’re _really_ something, but they, like, _represent_ something?”

“We figured as much,” Kurt says, cutting himself off abruptly at the end of the sentence. 

“Well, have another for us, okay?” Noah says. “Or make someone else have one for us.”

“I’ll do that! Congratulations on democracy!” Finn says. 

“Right,” Noah laughs. “Later, dude.”

“Bye, Finn.”

“Bye!” Finn says, before ending the call. 

“Congratulations on democracy,” Kurt repeats, almost mystified. “I suppose that works as well as anything.”

“Everyone got to vote, despite everything last week,” Noah says, shrugging. “Maybe Finn’s right. Congratulations on democracy.”


End file.
